


Yeux De Verre

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Vos yeux sont en verreEt je vois les rouagesDerrière vos visages





	

Je vis dans un monde

Où les gens sont étranges

Et où moi, je dérange

 

Vos yeux sont en verre

Et je vois les rouages 

Derrière vos visages

 

Robots, poupées

Sans poudre de fée

Vous n’êtes pas animés

 

Quand à moi, je suis

Mais je ne suis pas vraiment

Je ne fais que semblant

 

Je vois le monde

Par une petite fenêtre

Et je rêve de disparaître


End file.
